Only with me
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: I don’t care if tomorrow we’re back to pretending to be just friends again at school; it’s these nights filled with passion I’ve come to look forward to. Written from Orihime's POV. SMUT. ONESHOT.


I can hear the harmonious tingling of the crystal wind chimes coming through my sleep, waking me up.

It's still the middle of the night, the black skies behind the billowing curtains of the open window proof of this. I blink sleepily and groan softly into my pillow, reaching next to me with my right arm. I know I'm not going to find anything there and turn to look when I don't.

"Ichigo?"

The silence of the moonlit room is the only answer to my query and I push myself on my elbows and turn myself over to look at the open window and the transparent white curtains moving within the soft summer breeze that passed by.

I sigh in silent disappointment and lay myself to sleep again.

It's the sensation of soft lips kissing their way down my right shoulder that wake me up again a little bit later, calloused fingertips caressing their way down the shallow crevasse the long my naked back. I open my eyes again, my lips curling into a welcoming smile as I turn around.

But there's no one there.

I frown, blinking the sleep from my eyes and pulling the white covers up to my chest. I focus for a moment and I find his recent presence next to me, not even ten minutes old.

I take a breath and fall back on my pillow, missing him… wanting him.

The way his fingers would trail across my lips right before he'd kiss me; how he would worship me with nothing else but his lips and tongue, awakening my want and hunger for him one lick at a time. I long for his body to cover mine, for his sweat to mingle with mine as he pushes me further and further until my body is one trembling, clinging mess in his arms.

"Ichigo…"

Just the thought of the last time we spent the night rolling the sheets has me yearning even more, the feeling of the tin covers rubbing over my erect nipples almost too much to bear.

The loneliness is catching up on me; too many nights I have spent wondering if I'd see him coming through my window and have him make love to me the only way he can or just hold me in my sleep.

It's amazing the effect he has on me, even after he's gone. Everything reminds me of him; the way the sheets glide over my legs feel like his hands running up my thighs and I find myself taking in a shaky breath, imagining him to be there, between my legs, his devious smirk enough to have me moan his name in impatient anticipation.

His lips part next to my bellybutton and he's grazing the skin there with his teeth and I'm shivering in his hold, gasping when he moves up, drawing a path up my abdomen with his tongue.

One of his knees then suddenly press against the apex of my thighs and the moment I arch up against that delicious sensation, he's there to catch one of my nipples in his mouth, suckling hard and unforgivingly as I'm sobbing beneath him, trapped in his grasp with no way of escaping.

I can hear his soft baritone chuckling against me and I tangle my right hand fingers in his soft orange mess of hair, pulling him up to face me, his mouth crashing against mine a second later in a deep, bruising kiss. Both his hands then quit the support they were giving to my arched back and I'm lying flatly on the bed again a moment later, both my wrists pinned to the covers on each side of my head where he's keeping them. His thighs work themselves against mine and I soon feel his erection pressing on me, his shaft rubbing teasingly against me as he moves his hips in lazy up and down movements.

Another breeze passes through the room and I open my eyes with a moan, finding his dark figure standing against the pale light of the moon, staring at me without saying anything.

He's caught me touching myself.

My right hand fingers can't seem to stop their teasing between my legs and I'm whimpering again, the covers sliding down my chest as I arch up, exposing my naked nipples to the cooled air. I can't find the decency to stop: I'm too far gone in the pleasure that has only heightened with him actually being here, watching me craving his touch.

The following moment I hear Zangetsu clattering to the floor and when I look up again, he's kneeling next to me, pulling the covers off of me completely in one slow movement.

"Ichi—"

His lips capture mine brusquely, possessively and hungrily, robbing me of my breath, leaving me gasping for more.

"Don't stop," he murmurs against them, his hand descending on my right one when I wanted to reach up to him. He places it back against my moist warmth and proceeds to guide it, his eyes never leaving mine as he does. "Show me how you like it…"

His intense stare gives me no time to feel ashamed about his request, instead turns me on in a way I had never imagined before. I move the finger pressing against my soft bud shyly and I'm biting my lip when one of his fingers slides over mine and mimicks its movements, adding just the right amount of pressure.

"Like that?"

I have no breath to answer because he's moved his head towards my right breast and is breathing on the nipple, driving me insane with anticipation. His finger enters me then and my hips shoot upwards, his lips now taking suckle on my breast and my body approaching release dangerously fast.

"N-not like this…" I'm begging, trying to move my hand from underneath his, but losing control again just a second later. I need him with me, I don't want to orgasm on my own, not when he's right there. "I-Ichigo, no…"

My breath catches in my throat when he looks up and I find a flicker of amber crossing his gaze, filling me with a sense of excited trepidation. "Ichigo…?"

He only adds another finger and pushes them in deeper, still watching me with that predatory gleam in his eyes. "I want to watch you, Hime… just like that… Show me…"

It's all I need to go over the edge, whimpering his name as he keeps on plunging his soaked fingers inside of me without giving any sign of relenting. My breasts are quivering with every tremor, my legs closing over our joined hands. "God…" I breathe, eyes rolling into the back of my head when he removes his fingers and brings them up to his mouth to suckle on them.

By the time I open my eyes again, still trying to catch my breath, he's standing up again, looking down on me as he undresses slowly and methodically. His erected length springs forth proudly once he's removed the necessary clothing and I can't help but moan throatily as I watch it, his want emanating from him in nearly crushing waves. I know it's going to devour me whole and yet I simply can't find the strength in me to protest; and I wouldn't even have wanted to, were I capable of it.

It's the strangest thing; I watch him settle between my legs and it's like I'm experiencing it through someone else's body; the drowsiness of my orgasm still lingering. His big hands grab hold of my thighs and part them before pulling me by my hips, readying me. I reach my right hand to his chest, feeling the sudden need to touch him, marveling at how the muscles there roll beneath his skin at contact. He leans forward then and his heavy body is pressing against mine, assailing me with his heat and dominance. His lips latch themselves onto the side of my throat and I'm begging with the first teasing roll of his hips, needing him inside of me so he could make me his all over again.

"Please…"

I can feel him smiling against my throat, crooning his wordless approval. "You want it?"

"Don't… tease…"

He chuckles and I turn my head his way when he looks down at me and smirks. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The hunger is ever building within me and I can't wait much longer, I'm on the verge of breaking. My thighs are trembling where they lie on top of his and drops of sweat are rolling in between my breasts from the massive amounts of heat our bodies are generating. "I need you," I all but whimper, "I need you."

Something dark then flashes over his expression and I recognize it as pure satisfaction, his smirk almost a sneer and I gasp when he suddenly lets go of my hands and moves back to take hold of my hips, coaxing me on all fours.

I bite my lip at how vulnerable this position makes me; how exposed it makes me feel. He seems to have sensed my discomfort because I feel his lips trip down the long my back a heartbeat later, one arm snaking around me and resting against my stomach, its hand on my left breast, cupping it loosely. His other arm is used for balance, hand flatly on the mattress next to my own. His knees urge my legs wider apart as he takes position behind me and I feel him throbbing against me.

He takes me with one quick thrust and I scream weakly, body trembling with the effort it takes to accommodate to his length. He pauses there, kissing my shoulder softly and fondling my breast he's holding in the palm of his hand.

"Stay with me," he's whispering and my hands fist in the blankets because he's started grinding his hips in slow circling motions, determined to drive me insane with how good this feels, I'm sure.

I'm left to whimper my pleasure and he moves back, taking my hips in both hands before drawing back and thrusting inside mercilessly again and again. I soon lose myself in this sensation of being dominated by him and yet feeling so safe at the same time. When one of his hands move to settle in between my legs again, I've crested another peak and my arms have given out on me, leaving me to sob his name with the side of my face pressed into my pillow.

"One more time," he breathes and I can hear in his voice that he's close. The hand that was resting on my hip then moves up my back and grabs me by my shoulder, pulling me up and against him, switching the angle of entry dramatically, making me crying out now with every one of his velvet strokes inside. He brushes my damp hair away from my face and gathers it over one shoulder so he can bend over and turn my face for a ferocious kiss.

It's not long before were both tensing up and I feel him spilling warmth inside of me, holding me in his arms protectively, and breathing my name in my hair. I'm murmuring his throatily as I orgasm again, utterly spent.

He moves us to lie on the bed with him half on and off of me, nuzzling my shoulder.

I don't care if tomorrow we're back to pretending to be just friends again at school; it's these nights filled with passion I've come to look forward to.

Because it's the only time I know that he can really be himself.

Only when he's with me.


End file.
